disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Forever Atlantic!
'Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! '''is the movie and the 66th episode of Season 36. Summary As he and the Octonauts are finally back from their missions in China and celebrating their arrival back home in Disney Junior Island with their DJC friends, Kwazii is called back to Atlantis to face Lord Fathom, who has finally retrieved all the pieces of his broken emerald and has teamed up and fused with Hopper, and is now trying to take over land, sea, and even air. Presented with his biggest challenge yet, Kwazii must figure out a way to defeat him and save his friends, family, and the people of all worlds from a new villain that is more powerful than ever. Plot The episode begins with Lord Fathom trying to find the last piece of his emerald, when the Octopod nearly knocked Sinker off his shoulder as Fathom growled and saw that the Octonauts have just arrived back from the Yangtze River in China, but as the dust cleared, something green and shiny caught his eye and Sinker went to retrieve it to reveal that the thing was the last piece of the emerald, and he gives it to his master to complete the emerald. After his emerald was finally in one piece, Lord Fathom gets an idea as Sinker climbs back onto his master’s shoulder before he (Lord Fathom) could swim to wherever they’re going. Meanwhile, in his room, Kwazii was looking through the glass dome window with an excited expression on his face as he couldn’t wait to see his friends back at Disney Junior Island again after the long journey through the sea. He’d hoped that they were waiting for him and the rest of the crew at Starlight Beach, and he couldn’t wait for the surprise they've been planning for them, although he wondered what it could be. As usual, it might be a surprise party, and that thought made Kwazii even more excited! Just then, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and even Tunip have entered his room to give him back his ocean pearl bracelet, which is neatly fixed and polished, after it got a little banged up in the undersea storm. Kwazii thanks Tunip and puts his bracelet back on. Afterward, Dashi announces that there are only thirty miles left until they can reach Disney Junior Island. Peso states that he cannot believe they went to the Yangtze River in China to help Min the red panda and mapmaker, and some other Chinese river creatures, then come all this way to home, noting they have come a long way, to which Kwazii sighs. Captain Barnacles agrees but then notices Kwazii’s anxious expression and asks him what is wrong. Kwazii explains that he’s excited to see the Disney Junior Club again, but is worried that Sofia might not be there since she and her step-siblings are too busy at their new schools. Captain Barnacles assures him that things will do fine, and who knows? Sofia and even Prince James and Princess Amber might be at the party too. As they finally arrived in Sparkle Ocean and sets the Octopod down, it was just as Captain Barnacles assured Kwazii: all of their DJC friends were at Starlight Beach and have set up a surprise party for the Octonauts’ arrival back home, and best of all, all the sea animals from the Octonauts’ past, the Terra Monsters, the Descendants, the Star Darlings, and Kwazii’s family was there too. Even Sofia and her family were at the party, too! With a watery smile and joyful tears forming in his eyes, Kwazii ran up to his sister, Ribbon, who gives him a hug to welcome him back, then Calico Jack joins in, and so do Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor, and soon, the party begins and everyone celebrates. Everything was great, and even the food and welcome back home cake Cubby made were delicious, but just as Kwazii was about to ask for another slice, his ocean pearl bracelet glows and vibrates as Kwazii gets a call from King Milo, who tells him that Lord Fathom is coming to Atlantis. After telling the king that he’ll be there in a second, Kwazii announces to everyone that he’s going to Atlantis for a big emergency, much to everyone’s dismay as Captain Jake asks him if he has to and that the party’s just begun. With a sigh, Kwazii tells his best friend comfortingly that he’ll be back in time before the party ends, and that saving Atlantis once again is more important. Nodding in understanding, his friends all wished him good luck as Kwazii teleports himself to the city of the sea. Later, when Kwazii appeared in Atlantis, he finds it very odd for the merwizard to come here. He quickly realizes that Lord Fathom might be here to seize the king and queen’s throne and make himself king of Atlantis, and then he thinks that Fathom might be leading him to a trap! But with a smirk, Kwazii might have some tricks up his sleeves just as Milo, Kida, and their daughter Kudas run towards him, relieved that he’s here, and ask him if he has a plan. Kwazii nods, meaning that he does. Using all of his ocean pearl bracelet’s powers and with the help of the Atlanteans, Lord Fathom and Sinker were defeated and thrown into prison, and later, Kwazii is back to spend more time with his friends and family in their party. At Starlight Beach, Kwazii came back just in time to sing in his band, the Octonaut Stars. However, he remembered that he didn’t write a song because he and the Octonauts were too busy on their missions in the Yangtze River in China. Luckily, the letters and texts that he got from his friends inspired him to make up a new song to sing and as he and the Octonaut Stars finished, Kwazii names the new song, “We’re Back and Better Than Ever!”, as all their friends and family applauded, much to their joy. Back in Atlantis, Sinker visits Lord Fathom in his prison. Suddenly, Hopper's spirit appears! When Lord Fathom asked him who he was, Hopper explains to him that he'd been watching him in his battles with the Disney Junior Club, and thought that he would help him deal with them, especially Kwazii. Sinker wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but Lord Fathom grins evilly and gladly accepts to team up with the spirit. Hopper floats and encircles around Lord Fathom, then suddenly, both spirit and body fused together to form a new villain, much to Sinker's surprise as his eyes grew wide at his master's new form! From now on, Lord Fathom and Hopper fused together were known as Lord Hopper! As Sinker oohed at the new villain, Lord Hopper held out his palm, then shot a green blast of evil magic at the little cuttlefish which transforms him into a Cthulhu! Finally, everything was all set for the new villain to conquer the sea, but not just the sea, land and air as well! Back at Starlight Beach, Kwazii was helping the Vegimals clean up and with his magic cleaning brush, it made cleaning for them easier. Little Matey appears and is glad to see Kwazii back in Disney Junior Island, when suddenly, Kwazii gets a call from King Milo again. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Magic Cleaning Brush * Transparent Power * Telepathy * Aqua Spiral * Water Pulse * Flower Power * Magic Vines * Mega Snowballs * Icicle Toss * Rainbow Magic * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip * Snowflake Stars * Enchanted Fire * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Super Strength * Healing Power * Magic Rope * Freeze Breath * Magical Animal Communication * Lightning Snap * Levitation * Hydrokinesis * All super senses * Invisibility * Animal Transformation * Super Sonic Scream Songs * For One and All * On Your/My Own Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the Sofia the First series finale, Forever Royal. * This episode is continued from Home Sweet Kwazii. * Only three villains are forced to team up with the Disney Junior Club. * Calico Jack makes his returning appearance in this episode. * Lord Fathom and Hopper team up and fuse together for the first time. * Kwazii goes to Atlantis for the third time. ** The first was in Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis. ** The second was in Atlantic: Kwazii Returns to Atlantis. * Hopper makes his final appearance in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on PJ Robot Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Movies Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 36 images Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes focusing on Hopper